A motor apparatus, in particular an EC motor apparatus, comprising at least one stator which has at least twelve coils, and comprising at least one power supply unit, has already been proposed. In this case, each of the coils directly following one another in the circumferential direction is energized in parallel in order to simplify the connectivity and reduce the complexity of the connections. The amount of heat developed by a circuit can also be kept low as a result.